


Look Up

by bobbles34



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mentions of other couples - Freeform, and Jason's death is barely mentioned, long ass oneshot no one asked for, where jughead's mother is in the picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbles34/pseuds/bobbles34
Summary: The stars are their light and when he wakes, the sun highlights the gold in her curls that match the gold within her heart.Or the universe holds Betty and Jughead together with whatever it can.





	

He kisses her one night under the stars. Her blue eyes were heightened by the glow of the moonlight, and her lips tasted like strawberries. He remembers the feel of her skin, how velvet like it was. 

A haunting thought passed, he welcomes the feelings he once thought subsided with middle school. 

\--------------

She runs into Gladys Jones in the super market one evening, her hair cropped short and her stature tall. Jellybean pulls at her shirt, obviously wanting something. Gladys looks over and their eyes meet. She taps Jellybean and the little girl looks over. "Betty!" She exclaims and Betty is already in a position to catch her.  
"Jelly-belly! How is my little rascal?" Betty taps her on the nose.  
"I'm goood."Jellybean tells her, "Is it true? Are you dating my older brother?"  
Betty nods, and Gladys face settles in relief.  
"You'll have to come by one day, Betty." Gladys voice is gentle, "Have dinner with us."  
Betty chuckles, "It's a plan." 

And as Betty helps set the table, Jughead thinks he's missed his mother's happiness.  
\-------------------

His fingers kiss the skin that belongs to her, and they speak in hushed whispers. And sometimes they hardly speak at all, using their lips for other things instead. The stars are their light and when he wakes, the sun highlights the gold in her curls that match the gold within her heart.  
\--------------------  
He lets her go one morning to questioning and sad blue eyes. He wants to say the breakup is mutual, knows that deep down that Betty Cooper still has feelings for Archie Andrews, with the other showing signs of feelings for her too. Jughead thinks it's the most obvious solution; he would have to let her go, not the other way around. She needs to know how she truly feels.  
And so the fight begins again for Archie Andrews.  
And Jughead is once again a lurker in the shadows, watching her.  
\-------------------

He is still her closest confidant, and is her main fighter. Jughead would fight for Betty Cooper until he was blue in the face, even if it hurt him. He is still her shoulder to cry on.  
One day, she shows up to his house almost wasted, and he quickly gets her up to his room so that his mother didn't question the situation.  
"You know, if we had just stayed together," Betty hiccups, "I wouldn't be in this mess."  
"No." Jughead said softly, laying her down on his bed gently, "This was always going to happen at some point."  
"I still love you, you know." She whispers, as if she doesn't hear him. She sloppily puts her hand to her lips, kisses it, and then touches him before falling asleep.  
Jughead tries to forget what he's heard or what he feels.

\---------------------  
Archie and Betty finally give it a go. And Jughead goes out with a couple of girls. Jughead could say he is happy, but that is an overstatement. He is happy she's happy.  
But deep down, Jughead knows it's just because Veronica gives Archie up for Cheryl. But Betty looks discontent and Archie looks like he's trying too hard and it's a mess.  
So eventually, Betty gives him up too, and Archie ends up with Valerie- who he looks much happier with. 

And there's a new underlying tension between Betty and Jughead- one that reeks of "Can we try again?" and "Would you even want me back?"  
His fingers and lips urge to kiss her again, because there was only one person he'd ever be in love with and that was Betty Cooper.  
\----------------------  
He ends up taking Betty to prom, unsurprisingly. Their friendship has reached new heights, with more tension then ever before. She is far happier, her friendship with Archie is better, and she and Jughead both are accepted into Berkeley. So they both get an off campus housing together. Why not? They've known each other their whole lives, so why not continue?

Betty looks better than amazing, and he feels the sparks when he touches her shoulder, when he grabs her waist to pull her into a dance. He wants to shed the old with her and start all over again. 

\--------------------  
She dates someone new for a little bit in their first year, and Jughead wants to throw something- anything. He knows he had a chance to ask her again and he blew it.  
But when she walks through that door, everything in him explodes, and suddenly they are _yelling_. Both of them scream and scream until they lose their voices and _then_ -  
There's nothing left to do but kiss each other senselessly. Fingertips and lips and the moonlight.  
They don't even make it to the bed.  
\--------------------  
When he wakes he finds that the gold in her hair is still the same even with the rain. And the thinks this a good day to stay in and talk to her about anything under the moon, the sun. To kiss her skin more and more, to make up for lost time. 

Poetically, he thinks of it like the red string of fate. When she wakes, she touches his face as if to say, "I've missed you." It wasn't a chance to start anew more than it was to begin again on that same line. 

Their kisses match the rhythm of the rain drops, breaths synchronize with the wind. The universe would stop at nothing to keep Betty and Jughead together.  
And they would make sure that now, it would stay that way.


End file.
